Illusions
by roseweasleygamgee
Summary: Sorta slow, gets better. It was just another morning for the Teen Titans, or so they thought. There was no way to know what to expect when they answered a call for danger and ended up with an unconscious girl. RobxStar, BBxOC, need advice for cy and rae
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: **Illusions**

Rating: PG13 (for later chapters)

Summary: It was just another morning for the Teen Titans, or so they thought. There was no way to know what to expect when they answered a call for danger and ended up with an unconscious girl, who turns out to be a big prankster. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to go, but I'll try to keep it entertaining. There should be some romance though. Robin/Star, BB/New Girl, and I'm up for suggestions with Cyborg and/or Raven, (seeing as they'd make kind of a weird couple).

_Real quick, just to clear things up, these first few chapters aren't going to have much 'romance' or anything like that… they're more here to introduce the new girl… so yeah, sorry if it starts off kind of slow. And like I said, I could use some advice for Cyborg and Raven… whether or not to write them in some romance, and if so with who. _

_Disclaimer: I most definitely do NOT own the Teen Titans or anything else affiliated with them. _

**Chapter 1**

Robin sighed; it was just another quiet morning for the Teen Titans. Their whole month had been full of quiet mornings; in fact, their whole month had been full of quiet _days_! There hadn't been any deranged madmen attacking their city, and he was antsy for some action. He'd been running the team through more drills than ever, convinced that there was some conspiracy plan going on amongst their enemies, some plot to wait until they'd entered a slump, then attack all at once.

He could hear banging coming from the kitchen as Beast Boy and Cyborg commenced with their usual fight over who would make what for breakfast. It was pointless; they always came to the same agreement anyway: they both just made what they wanted and that was that. At least their fighting kept them preoccupied.

Raven floated through the room toward the kitchen. After a few minutes she emerged with her morning tea and a smug look on her face. Robin was not sure that this was a good sign, and therefore had to investigate. There were Beast Boy and Cyborg, pinned in different corners of the room with different parts of the tables, their mouths stuffed with food. They looked at him desperately for help, Robin just laughed and walked out, they could help themselves; he welcomed the silence.

Where was Starfire? She hadn't shown herself all morning. He walked down to her room and knocked on her door. "Starfire?" There was no answer. He unlocked the door and it opened, Starfire was still in bed, he smiled as she rolled over, murmuring in her sleep.

She didn't have much time to sleep in, however, because the flashing red light of an alert went off. He was so excited he actually jumped in the air and pumped his fist.

Raven was down in an instant, and after much scuffling in the kitchen Cyborg and Beast Boy joined her. Starfire ran out, trying to tame on her unruly hair.

As they ran Beast Boy spit out a lump of food, "Dude! That wasn't tofu… that was bacon! Man, I think I'm gonna' be sick!" He furiously wiped off his tongue, and glared at Raven.

"What are you complaining about? At least we finally got to eat something!" Cyborg grinned.

They skidded to a stop, there was a giant monster rampaging through the town. It was hideous; it had scales and giant leathery wings, giant red eyes, it was about two stories high, and was juggling cars. It glared at them as they approached, and threw a car at them, screaming occupants still inside. Raven caught it with her black energy, gently lowering it to the ground. Cyborg shot at the monster, but they must have missed because the monster was unharmed and the buildings behind it exploded. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and charged at the monster's leg, he seemed to go right through it and suddenly the monster was gone and the city was back to normal. Well, except for Cyborg's exploded buildings. Beast Boy was pinning down a girl who seemed to be about sixteen, her dark brown hair had bright blue streaks in it, not only that, but there was a little bit of red mixed into it; clearly Beast Boy had hit her a little too hard.

"Who is she?" Raven asked skeptically.

"I don't know, you think she had something to do with that monster?" Cybog asked, slightly disappointed that he hadn't gotten to do anything against that monster.

Robin seemed to share that feeling, "Definitely," he responded scowling.

_Yeah, sorry, short first chapter; but I thought that that was a pretty good place to cut it off. I hope that you guys liked it so far and will read more! Review please, I'd like to get 3 or 4 at least before I update again! Oh, and I had a lot of trouble coming up with a title for this, so, if you come up with a better one… let me know! _


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: **Illusions**

Rating: PG13 (for later chapters)

Summary: It was just another morning for the Teen Titans, or so they thought. There was no way to know what to expect when they answered a call for danger and ended up with an unconscious girl. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to go, but I'll try to keep it entertaining. There should be some romance though. Robin/Star, BB/New Girl, and I'm up for suggestions with Cyborg and/or Raven, (seeing as they'd make kind of a weird couple).

_Oh…kay… no one reviewed… hopefully that doesn't mean that no one read it… that'd make me really sad… maybe a little plot progression will help…and sorry for any OOC bits. _

_Disclaimer: Yeah, Teen Titans, don't own it…_

**Chapter 2**

Rhianna Goldstein winced as she opened her eyes; her head throbbed. She tried to sit up, but the room spun. She could see a pretty redhead with green eyes staring at her. "Um, who are you? And why are you staring at me?"

The girl merely turned and called, "Robin! She has awakened!"

Rhianna winced again at the noise. Where was she? Why did her head splinter? Who was this girl?

A boy with messy black hair and a mask walked up. He looked at her coldly. "Who are you?" He was actually kind of cute.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He merely looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Fine, fine, my name's Rhianna, is that better? Now, who are **you**? And where am I?"

He looked at her skeptically, "I'm Robin, this' Starfire-"

"Oh, like the Teen Titans?" She laughed, it hurt.

"Yeah… you're in our tower. What do you know about that giant monster downtown today?"

She giggled. "Oh, that… well…"

Just then the doors opened and in came a small green kid and a large half-robotic one. It finally hit her, she in the T Tower! These were the Teen Titans, her heroes! "Wow..." she mumbled, forgetting her conversation with Robin. She sat up. "Ow..."

Everyone was looking at her expectantly. She realized she had a question to answer. Hum, how to tell him? She locked eyes with Robin, _'What's wrong with this girl?'_ Wrung his thoughts irritated into her head.

"Hey! Nothing's wrong with me! I'm shell shocked okay? You guys are like, **famous**! You're my heroes! Well, technically, you're everyone in town's heroes, but…" She trailed off, looking at Robin's shocked face, and the confusion slapped across everyone else's. She couldn't help it, she grinned smugly. Maybe she should try to let everyone else in on it too.

She locked eyes with Starfire. Her thoughts were a little less clear, Rhianna could only understand about half of them; the other half were in Starfires's native language. Finally, Rhianna deciphered, _'Did Robin say something?'_

"No, he didn't say anything… out loud." Her smile grew.

"So, she reads minds… cool." Cyborg commented.

"Awesome! Do me!" Beast Boy offered, screwing up his face into determined concentration.

"Anytime…" she smiled to herself, having picked up on the innuendo. It wasn't too difficult to read his mind; he was practically hurling his thought into her face. It didn't make too much sense to her. "Tofu bacon rocks the planet?" she offered.

"Awesome! She's good!"

"Man, I could've done that!" Cyborg commented.

"Anyway," Robin interrupted, "what about today?"

"Oh, you mean this monster?" She asked, holding out her palm, a miniature version of the monster roaring angrily at them.

"Yeah, what-"

"Cool!" Beast Boy rushed over and sat down next to her, bumping her as he did so. The mini monster flickered momentarily out of existence.

Raven's voice broke through the room. "She's an illusionist."

_Yay! Now it's out! I hope you guys like this… Let me know what you think…I'm trying to post kind of regularly…I'd appreciate advice too…_


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: **Illusions**

Rating: PG13 (for later chapters)

Summary: It was just another morning for the Teen Titans, or so they thought. There was no way to know what to expect when they answered a call for danger and ended up with an unconscious girl. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to go, but I'll try to keep it entertaining. There should be some romance though. Robin/Star, BB/New Girl, and I'm up for suggestions with Cyborg and/or Raven, (seeing as they'd make kind of a weird couple). Sorry, it's a little slow at first, but it gets better… I hope.

_**harrypotterjunkie**: Thanks for being my first reader! And thanks for the title imput! _

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it… it's probably not mine…_

**Chapter 3**

"An illusionist? No wonder we couldn't hit the monster today." Robin commented; he knew it couldn't have been them.

"Could so…" Rhianna raised her eyebrows at him, grinning broadly.

He glared at her. "So, what should we do with her?" He asked his fellow titans.

"What do you mean?" She looked around, confused.

"Well, you're a villain. You were terrorizing the town today."

"Nobody got hurt…" She grumbled.

"So, you still scared everyone! What were you doing anyway?"

"Testing myself… I was trying to figure out how big I could go… and I did pretty well, huh?" She smiled. "I was trying to get your attention too… you guys are my heroes… and I think I could help you."

"We don't need help." Raven scowled, she didn't appreciate having anyone insinuate that they weren't good enough the way they were.

"I know! But I could still… uh… be useful?" She gave a little smile. She was clearly desperate.

"Let's give her a try…" Beast Boy offered, she was cute, plus, her little illusion was pretty awesome!

"I agree, let us see what she is capable of!" Starfire clapped, her eternal optimism kicking in, she was always up for new friends.

"I don't know. That was a pretty bad way of trying to talk to us." Robin said, still suspicious.

Raven didn't have to say anything, it was clear she didn't welcome a newcomer; she never really had.

The girl glared, "I wasn't going to hurt anyone!" She stood, rising a good seven feet tall, she looked giant. Fire billowed behind her. She shook her head, and fell back onto the couch, clearly her head still hurt. She blushed bright red at their frightened faces. "Sorry…" Her eyes teared up; she might have just ruined her chance.

Raven raised an eyebrow, at Robin. It was two against two, and Cyborg hadn't put in his two cents. Everyone looked at him. "Whatever, let's give her a chance." He turned to her. "Can ya' cook; I'm starved." She laughed, smiling. She glowed.

"Thank you so much!" He smiled and walked into the kitchen, Beast Boy and Starfire following; leaving her with Robin and Raven.

"Sorry about that…" Rhianna picked at her nails "I'm a little extreme sometimes…"

Raven and Robin just looked at her. They obviously didn't want anything since Raven floated out of the room towards hers, and Robin went to go work out and cool his nerves.

Rhianna hesitantly stood and walked into the kitchen. Starfire was giggling and getting out some mustard, Cyborg was grilling burgers, and Beast Boy was eating some tofu. "Want one?" Cyborg looked at her.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm not a big fan of cow…" she smiled "can I help myself?" She gestured to the fridge.

"Of course!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

Rhianna stuck her head into the fridge and came out with an avocado in one hand and a diet soda in the other. She set down the soda on the counter and looked around. "Uh, where do you keep the knives?"

"Here, I'll get one." Beast Boy stretched his arm over, opening the drawer and grabbing a knife.

"Thanks," She smiled and cut into the avocado "for giving me a chance." She looked around, holding the pit and the dirtied knife… she walked over to the sink and rinsed off the knife. "Kay, where's the trash can and washing machine?"

"Over here" Cyborg opened a drawer next to him which had a trash can inside and then pointed to another one.

She put them away and then went to the drawer where Beast Boy had gotten her the knife and pulled out a spoon. She scooped out the inside of the Avocado. "Mmm…"

"So, how do your illusions work?" Beast Boy asked her between bites.

"Yes! Tell us!" Starfire smiled excitedly.

"Well, I think I'm pretty much capable of affecting people's minds. I think that the illusions go one step beyond the whole mind reading thing… it's like, I can either observe or affect. All I have to do is concentrate very hard on who I want to affect and what I want them to see. It leaves me kind of vulnerable though… which is probably how I got knocked out. What exactly happened anyway?" she rubbed the back of her head, wincing.

"Well, when we couldn't shoot your monster down, BB here charged you." Cyborg told her, looking at Beast Boy pointedly.

"So you could see me?"

"No, he charged your monster."

"Oh. You must have hit me pretty hard."

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Beast Boy looked down.

"Whatever." She smiled at him. "So, what do you guys do for fun when you aren't doing… well, what you do?"

"Video games!" Cyborg and Beast Boy cried, running out of the kitchen and jumping over the back of the sofa. They were about five minutes into their game when smoke began billowing out of the kitchen, bringing with it a burning scent.

"Oh no! My burgers!" Cyborg ran into the kitchen when suddenly the smoke was gone and he could see a giggling Starfire and a smirking Rhianna.

"Gotcha."

_So yeah, a little conflict there and a little fun, this is kind of where I wanted the story to go. I hope everyone likes this! Let me know what you think! I have some more chapters written… so I'll update pretty soon. _


	4. Chapter 4

Story Title: **Illusions**

Rating: PG13 (for later chapters)

Summary: It was just another morning for the Teen Titans, or so they thought. There was no way to know what to expect when they answered a call for danger and ended up with an unconscious girl. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to go, but I'll try to keep it entertaining. There should be some romance though. Robin/Star, BB/New Girl, and I'm up for suggestions with Cyborg and/or Raven, (seeing as they'd make kind of a weird couple).

_Hey all! Thanks for reading! I'm trying to make room in my schedule to update this, cause I'm pretty busy lately… but here's Chapter 4! Notes to readers:_

_**harrypotterjunkie:** Hey again! Thanks for reading! It's alright if you don't comment as quickly… I'll know you're reading.  (Or at least I'll hope it!)_

_**Malingo13:** Hello! I'm glad to have another reader! Thanks for the couple advice! I actually had Bee/Cyborg in mind… I'm not so sure I understand Aqualad/Raven, I know she liked him or thought he was hott or whatever… but I don't know… I'll probably end up taking your advice on that though, because I can't think of anyone else except for Beast Boy, and I have my own plans for him, lol!_

_So thank you and thank you everyone else! Please read and review, and I hope you like chapter 4!_

_Disclaimer: Why do I say this for every chapter? The Teen Titans and everything thusly affiliated, it isn't mine… okay, just trying to write an interesting fanfic._

**Chapter 4**

Rhianna rolled over, yawning. _'What is that annoying noise?'_ she wondered opening her eyes to the unforgiving alarm clock. What a wonderful dream, she sighed. She'd spent an entire afternoon with her heroes. They'd even agreed to give her a chance! She stopped musing and sat up, gaping, as she realized that it hadn't been a dream.

She sat up and rubbed her head. It still hurt… She slowly wandered into the bathroom and gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. She dashed into Starfire's room. "Star! Can I borrow a hairbrush?"

Starfire beamed at her. "Why, of course friend Rhianna!" she few into her closet and emerged with a hairbrush.

Rhianna yanked it through her hair quickly, but yelped as she got to the back of her head. She gently finished brushing her hair, thanked Starfire, and wandered back into the bathroom to take a shower. She must have forgotten to lock the door however, because as she was getting out someone wandered in; a pointy-eared green someone.

Rhianna yelped and Beast Boy caught a flash of her naked body before she illusioned clothes onto herself. "Beast Boy!" She shouted, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself, the illusion clothes disappearing.

"Sorry!" He ran into the wall trying to run out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Rhianna walked into the living room in the white tank top and jeans she'd been wearing the day before. She inhaled deeply, "Do I smell bacon?"

"You sure do!" Cyborg stuck his head out of the kitchen smiling, holding out a plate.

"Mmm… thanks!" she wandered out and sat down on the couch next to Starfire.

"Hey," Robin walked in, "anybody seen Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, like ten minutes ago." Rhianna leaned over the back of the couch. "Why?"

Robin seemed a little irritated that she was the one who responded and not Cyborg or Star. "Haven't seen him all morning."

"Hm… might wanna check his room. I'm pretty sure that's where he ran." She heard Robin wonder why she'd used the term "ran" but decided that if he didn't want to **talk** to her, she'd humor him.

He wandered out to check Beast Boy's room, and Raven hovered in. She gave Rhianna a dirty look. Rhianna wondered why and tried to see what Raven was thinking. She was sent reeling, almost as if Raven had hit her. Starfire helped her up.

"You are unharmed yes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rhianna looked at rave who scowled.

"Same rule goes for my mind as my room; stay **out!**"

That shook Rhianna pretty badly. Sure, she'd been forced out of people's minds before, but never that forcefully. She'd never met anyone with that much mental power.

In a little bit, Robin returned with Beast boy, who became oddly quiet and slightly pink when he saw Rhianna.

She was so overwhelmed with embarrassment that she began to disappear. Starfire put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a concerned look.

"What is wrong?"

"Um… nothing… Hey, could somebody take me by my place later, I need to grab some stuff."

_So, yeah… how was that? Hope you like this! There should be some actual fighting in the next chapter… so yeah. Review and whatnot…_


	5. Chapter 5

Story Title: **Illusions**

Rating: PG13 (for later chapters)

Summary: It was just another morning for the Teen Titans, or so they thought. There was no way to know what to expect when they answered a call for danger and ended up with an unconscious girl. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to go, but I'll try to keep it entertaining. There should be some romance though. Robin/Star, BB/New Girl, and I'm up for suggestions with Cyborg and/or Raven, (seeing as they'd make kind of a weird couple).

_Disclaimer: Uh… Teen Titans, not mine… glad I could clear that up for you. _

_Hey, sorry that this is so WAY late! I've been busy with school and stuff… but now I have a head start for later chapters and I'll hopefully be more regular._

_**Malingo13:** Thanks, I try really hard to get the Starfire talk right… thanks for the suggestions, hopefully you can help me for the future. :-D_

_**curse you nission sline: **Okay, I didn't quite get your review. If I get a chance I might make another story with your OC… but I'd need a character description and maybe a basic outline for a plot. Lemmie know._

**Chapter 5**

Cyborg and Starfire waited outside in the T-Car as Rhianna dashed into her apartment and grabbed her stuff. She came back out in a new outfit, orange sweat pants and a bright blue shirt that matched the streaks in her hair. She also had a red corduroy backpack on her shoulders.

As they drove back toward the T Tower, Starfire and Cyborg's communicators went off. Robin's face appeared, "Trouble! Meet us in the city; it looks like Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth are having a bit of 'fun'." His face darkened. "Bring Rhainna, she can prove herself."

"He sure sounds like he likes **that** idea."

Cyborg laughed, "Aw, that's just Robin, do a good job today and he'll be acting like it was his idea to let you in in the first place."

"Then I'll do a good job," Rhianna looked determined.

They arrived at the crime scene just as Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven approached. They skidded to a stop. It was Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx, from the Hive; simply wrecking downtown for the fun of it. Mammoth was working out with a bus full of people as though it were a weight. Jinx was browsing through the windows of stores, occasionally stopping to look inside. If the stores weren't found to be up to her standards, however, she sent out a blast of pink and the stores would crack and crumble. Gizmo was experimenting inside an electronics store; picking up new things to modify into personal weapons.

"Titans, Go!" came Robin's rather predictable cry.

"That's such crud; get some new material will you?" Gizmo's voice came, accompanied by a missile, which Robin easily dodged. He charged into the store and was followed by the sound of many, very expensive electronic devices breaking.

Mammoth looked at them, grinning and chucked the bus at the other five. Raven caught it, surrounding it with black energy inches away from the ground. Cyborg charged at him, the two meeting almost like football players before Mammoth flipped Cyborg over of his back; into Starfire, who caught him in midair and turning them around back toward Mammoth.

A pink bolt hit the lamp post behind Rave and it fell at her. She flew back, dodging Jinx's pink hexes. Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and charged at Jinx, knocking her over. She rolled, tossing him off. But he got up and knocked her over again.

Cyborg ran past Rhianna, who was standing there, gaping. "Do a good job, remember?"

Rhianna shook her head, snapping out of it. She dashed into a nearby store returning with a mirror. "Raven!" she called, tossing her the mirror. Raven gave her a strange look, so Rhianna pointed at Jinx and pantomimed using the mirror to reflect her hexes.

As if on cue, Jinx buried Beast Boy under a building and began throwing hexes at Raven, who dodged them. "What's the matter?" Jinx grinned and cart wheeled, throwing hexes as she did so. "Afraid of a little bad luck?"

"No," replied Raven, holding up the mirror, "are you?"

Rhianna dashed over towards Beast Boy, who was dazedly climbing out from under the rubble. "Hey Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Protect me." He didn't understand at first, but then he noticed that her eyes were glazing over and turning black! Before he could shake her and try to snap her out of it, the three Hive students stopped fighting; and began groping around as if they were blind.

"Hey, why's it so dark? What'd you barf brains do?" Gizmo protested.

At first the Titans didn't know what was going on, it wasn't dark. Then, they realized: Rhianna!

They quickly immobilized and tied up the protesting Hive students and left them for the police to find.

_Yay! Some actual fighting… hope that you liked it! Review, review, review! _


	6. Chapter 6

Story Title: **Gotcha**

Rating: PG13 (for later chapters)

Summary: It was just another morning for the Teen Titans, or so they thought. There was no way to know what to expect when they answered a call for danger and ended up with an unconscious girl. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to go, but I'll try to keep it entertaining. There should be some romance though. Robin/Star, BB/New Girl, and I'm up for suggestions with Cyborg and/or Raven, (seeing as they'd make kind of a weird couple).

_Disclaimer: (Again) Teen Titans isn't mine. If it were, I wouldn't be wasting my ideas on posting fan fictions…_

_Yay! Another update!_

_**Malingo13:** Thanks so much for keeping up with my story! I'm glad to hear that you like it:-D_

**Chapter 6**

At the Pizza Parlor, Rhianna beamed as the Titans complemented her.

"Great job back there!" Robin said; he was in a much better mood after the action and the winning. "I think you were right about being able to help us."

"Really?" Rhianna glowed as Robin gave her her own Teen Titans communicator. "Well, dip me in a vat of toxic waste, and call me 'Superhero'." Rhianna giggled. "Is it going to be a problem that I don't have a costume?" Everyone laughed. "Sorry it took me so long, by the way; you know, to wake up and do something." She blushed, "you guys are so awesome, and I just felt kind of like a spectator."

"Why did your eyes go all black?" Beast Boy asked, after the fight, he was more able to talk to her.

"Oh, that, I'm surprised that nobody noticed before now… my eyes turn black when I'm crating illusions… well unless they're emotionally-driven. They turn purple when I'm mind reading." She half smiled, and everyone looked at her eyes. They were naturally a light, grayish-blue.

"That was good pizza." Beast Boy stretched.

"Woulda' been better with meat…" Cyborg grumbled.

Rhianna and Starfire giggled as the two guys efell backward into their food argument.

They headed back to the tower. Beast boy, Raven, Starfire, and Rhianna were wedged in the back.

"Can't you become something smaller?" Rhianna complained to Beast Boy. He grinned and turned into a puppy, stretching out across Rhianna and Starfire's laps.

Starfire giggled, scratching behind Beast Boy's ears and staring absent-mindedly at the back of Robin's head. Rhianna grinned mischievously upon seeing this.

When they got back to the Tower, Rhianna was still excited. "Anyone wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Replied everyone but Raven.

"How about 'Brain-suckers III?'" Beast Boy offered.

"No." replied Rhaianna determinedly.

"Aww… why not?" Beast Boy whined.

"Beast Boy! When my emotions are strong enough, they create their own illusions. I **can't** watch horror movies…"

"Oh…" He rummaged around for a comedy instead. She caught, _'Kinda like Raven.'_ and looked at Raven curiously. She decided that it would probably be safer not to ask.

"I'll make some popcorn." offered Robin.

"And I shall fetch us some beverages." Starfire smiled happily and followed Robin into the kitchen.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over which movie to watch, and Raven had floated off somewhere. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, kay?" Rhianna offered to nobody in particular.

Coming out of the bathroom, Rhianna practically ran into Raven. "Look, thanks, for the mirror back there." It looked like it physically hurt Raven to say this.

"Whatever, it's cool; I was just trying to help… You sure you don't wanna see the movie?

"No thanks." Raven shook her head, "Comedy's not really my style."

"Oh, okay…" Rhianna could hear the movie starting without her. "Well, I'll talk to you later I guess."

Raven hovered down the hall to her room; and Rhianna dashed back into the living room. She jumped over the back of the couch between Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Not gonna start without me I hope." She poked Beast Boy in the ribs.

"Of **course** not." He grinned, poking her right back.

_ Yay! She's a Titan now… kind of… review, review, review! _


End file.
